Videl musical
by nuriagomez
Summary: Ella es mas poderosa de lo que cree; Gohan estas celoso ¿pero si tu tienes novia?; León nuevo chico tan distinto y único; Ireza enamorada de quien; descubran lo todo leyendo...


Todo comenzó cuando tres alumnos de la escuela estrella naranja estaban en la parte de afuera de un lugar donde te leen tu futuro

Ireza: vamos Videl será divertido

Videl: ya les dije que no entretén ustedes

Shapna: Videl vamos para que nos digan cuando nos casamos

Videl le tira un rodillazo en el estómago y dice: entren de una vez para irnos rápido

Los dos chicos entraron; después salieron

Videl: que les dijo la estafadora

Ireza: bueno a mí me dijo que seré una modelo y que saldré en una revista el 15 de octubre

Shapna: y a mí me dijo que nuestros destinos nunca se juntarían en la vida ni en la muerte

Videl: ya ven eso ya lo sabíamos, así que ya vámonos

De pronto alguien le habla a Videl como si fuera un espíritu

XXXX: Elegida en la tarde el próximo sábado debes de regresar

Ella se detuvo como impresionada

Ireza: Videl que pasa

Videl: nada

Los tres chicos se fueron a sus casas; ya era de noche en la tranquilidad de las montañas Paoz se encontraba un joven alistándose para ir a dormir, unos 15 minutos después se echó a dormir y en sus sueños decía Videl, Videl, Videl… con un tono desesperado, vamos a ver que estaba soñando…

Gohan:

No soy ave para volar,  
Y en un cuadro no se pintar  
No soy poeta escultor.  
Tan solo soy lo que soy.

Las estrellas no se leer,  
Y la luna no bajare.  
No soy el cielo, ni el sol...  
Tan solo soy.

Pero hay cosas que si sé,  
Ven aquí y te mostraré.  
En tu ojos puedo ver...  
Lo puedes lograr, prueba imaginar.

Podemos pintar, colores al alma,  
Podemos gritar iee eê  
Podemos volar, sin tener alas...  
Ser la letra en mi canción,  
Y tallarme en tu voz.

No soy el sol que se pone en el mar,  
No se nada que este por pasar.  
No soy un príncipe azul...  
Tan solo soy.

Pero hay cosas que si sé,  
Ven aquí y te mostraré.  
En tu ojos puedo ver...  
Lo puedes lograr, (lo puedes lograr...)  
Prueba imaginar.

Podemos pintar, colores al alma,  
Podemos gritar iee eê  
Podemos volar, sin tener alas...  
Ser la letra en mi canción...

No es el destino,  
Ni la suerte que vino por mi.  
Lo imaginamos...  
Y la magia te trajo hasta aquí...

Podemos pintar, colores al alma,  
Podemos gritar iee eê  
Podemos volar, si tener alas...  
Ser la letra en mi canción...  
Podemos pintar, colores al alma,  
Podemos gritar iee eê  
Podemos volar, si tener alas...  
Ser la letra en mi canción...  
Y tallarme en tu voz.

De pronto Gohan se levanta desesperadamente

Gohan: Videl…, ha fue un sueño menos mal; pero la canción fue bonita como era

Podemos pintar, colores al alma,  
Podemos gritar iee eê  
Podemos volar, si tener alas...  
Ser la letra en mi canción...  
Podemos pintar, colores al alma,  
Podemos gritar iee eê  
Podemos volar, si tener alas...  
Ser la letra en mi canción...  
Y tallarme en tu voz.

En otro lado en la mansión SATAN; una chica estaba soñando:

Videl: yo no soy la elegida déjenme en paz

XXX: no te preocupes hija muy pronto tendrás tu puesto de la elegida, y el lugar que te corresponde en el reino; solo sigue a Huranai Baba has todo lo que ella te diga, claro si quieres ser igual de fuerte que GOHAN

Videl: mama porque me dices eso

XXX: solo hazlo y ahora canta, para ver si eres la elegida canta Videl cantaaa…

Videl:

Ahora sabes que

Yo no entiendo lo que pasa

Sin embargo se

Nunca hay tiempo para nada

Pienso que no me doy

Cuenta y le doy

Mil y una vueltas

Mis dudas me cansaron

Ya no esperare…

Y vuelvo a despertar

En mi mundo

Siendo lo que soy

Y no voy a parar ni un segundo

Mi destino es hoy

Y vuelvo a despertar

En mi mundo

Siendo lo que soy

Y no voy a parar ni un segundo

Mi destino es hoy

Nada puede pasar

Voy a soltar todo lo

Que siento todo, todo

Nada puede pasar

Voy a soltar

Todo lo que tengo

Nada me detendrá

Ahora ya lo sé lo que

Siento va a cambiando

Y si hay miedo que

Abro puertas voy girando

Pienso que no me doy

Cuenta y le doy

Mil y una vueltas

Mis dudas me cansaron

Ya no esperare…

Y vuelvo a despertar

En mi mundo

Siendo lo que soy

Y no voy a parar ni un segundo

Mi destino es hoy

Y vuelvo a despertar

En mi mundo

Siendo lo que soy

Y no voy a parar

No quiero parar

No voy a parar…

No, no, no...

No voy a parar

No quiero parar

No nono quiero parar

Nono quiero parar

No voy a para

Nooooo…

Nada puede pasar

Voy a soltar todo lo

Que siento todo, todo

Nada puede pasar

Voy a soltar

Todo lo que tengo

Nada me detendrá

Videl: menos mal solo fue un sueño pero muy real, no puedo creer lo que voy a decir pero mañana voy donde la bruja farsante-ella se volvió a echar en su cama para dormir

A la mañana siguiente había un sol hermoso que rodeaba todo el mundo; en la carpa donde estaba la bruja se encontraba…

Videl: dígame todo lo que sabe sobre la elegida

Bruja: que bueno que volviste, mira te voy a contar todo desde el principio…; hace más de 100000000000 antes que existieran todos los planetas y antes que existieran los universos, los creadores decidieron que para cuando haiga caos en los universos saldría una elegida la cual tendría todos los poderes, sería más fuerte en todos los aspectos físico, interior, etc. Se escogió al universo mágico y a la vía láctea cuando 2 personas de esos universos concedieran una hija ella sería la elegida, hasta que en un momento de la historia aparecieron varias elegidas todas balanceadas pero un año apareció la elegida Graciela Alonso conocida como Grachi ella era buena con todos pero de poco a poco se volvió mala queriendo gobernar todos los universos por suerte la pudieron detener antes de que llegara la destrucción pero antes que ella muriera mando su conjuro más poderoso que seria que todas las elegidas que siguieran serian igual de mala que ella, desde entonces las demás elegidas han sido un caos para los universos, hasta que los creadores decidieron destruir a todas las elegidas y escogieron a la familia real del universo mágico para que con un planeta de la vía láctea se combinarán teniendo a una elegida claro que no era forzoso que la primera hija saldría la elegida, pero si hubiera una elegida ya los creadores ya no solucionarían sino todos los universos; desde ahí sembró miedo pero un día tu abuela la antigua reina se casó con un saiyayin lo de ellos todos lo odiaban hasta que tuvieron a tu mama María pero un dia los creadores les dijeron a todos los universos que no había ningún problema con ella desde ese momento todos creen que tu mama es la elegida pero no lo es tu lo eres, porque el planeta escogido por los creadores fue la tierra tu mama se enteró de eso entonces vino a la tierra y se casó con tu papa, después se fue porque desde el momento que te había concebido ya ella era más poderosa pero no tanto como tú, ella te abandono tú ya no le ibas a servir…

Videl: eso no es verdad no lo es yo no soy la elegida

Bruja: un gran peligro se acerca- de pronto el día maravilloso comenzó a ponerse nublado y con lluvia- tú debes de ponerte este collar si quieres controlar tus, poderes

Videl agarro el collar que tenía como insignia una V

Videl: eso no es cierto nada es verdad mi mama si me quiero esto es una mentira

Ella salió corriendo sujetando el collar, no pensaba en nada, la lluvia se hacía más fuerte, ella corría

Videl: porque es así no lo entiendo esto debe de ser una pesadilla

Ella se dirigió hacia un árbol donde se apoya, en cual la parte de atrás del árbol había otro chico

XXX: nunca me entendió, nunca me quiso, nunca me quera

De pronto Videl se va y había un charco frente a ella pero no se dio y cuenta de pronto se tropieza y está cayendo hacia atrás pero...; el chico la sostuvo para que no se callera

Se escucha música alguien cantando:

Ahora sé que la tierra es el cielo,  
Te quiero,  
Te quiero.

Que en tus brazos ya no tengo miedo,  
Te quiero,  
Te quiero.

Que me extrañas con tus ojos,  
Te creo,  
Te creo…

Videl ni se dio cuenta que se le había caído el collar

XXX: estas bien, si quieres te llevo al hospital

Videl: no, no te preocupes, cómo te llamas

XXX: León y tu

Videl:-ella recordó que no puede hablar con extraños- me eh,.. me llamo,… Violetta

León: Violetta, bonito nombre y bonita chica

Videl:-se enrojeció un poco- gracias, pero me tengo que ir adiós

León: adiós luego nos vemos

Videl no lo escucho y se fue corriendo pero con cuidado de no caerse; pero León seguía hay parado

León: Violetta Ludmila, Ludmila Violetta que diferencia, mucha diferencia

León: espero volver a verla…

León:-el voltea y ve en el charco un collar con una insignia de letra V- que es esto, es un collar debe de ser de Violetta por la letra V; tengo que regresárselo

Pasó la lluvia y era de noche después vino el día, era lunes devuelta a clases, por los cielos de la ciudad Satan se encontraba Videl pensando

Videl: no puede ser el collar, se me perdió

Videl: donde esta Videl recuerda-ella recuerda ayer cuando hubo lluvia y ese chico la sostuvo- León seguro se lo pudo haber encontrado

Suena el reloj de Videl

Videl: si habla Videl

Policía: Srta. Videl la hemos estado llamando desde hace rato bueno eso que importa, están asaltando el banco de Ciudad Satán

Videl: haya voy

Videl se va volando buscando el banco de la Ciudad Satan

Mientras tanto en el banco de la ciudad Satan

Delincuente: óiganme bien denme un auto blindado y 1 millón de dólares así dejare libre a alas personas

Lo que sucedía que el banco no tenía plata porque suponían que robarían de nuevo por eso los delincuentes estaban pidiendo plata

Policía: liberen a las personas o disparamos

Delincuente: quiero ver que me disparen, quien me va a detener

Policía: Se lo advertimos libere a las personas

De pronto aparece...

Videl bajando volando lentamente para donde estaba el delincuente: Señor robar y amenazar a la policía está muy mal

Delincuente: ¿y tú quién eres mocosa con modales?

Videl: no hace falta presentarme por favor baje la pistola y suelte a las personas

Delincuente: sabes que ya me cansaste; el tira muchas balas

Videl esquiva las balas: si no quiere rendirse por las buenas será por las malas

Ella se dirige hacia él y comienzan a pelear, ella hizo que se desmayara y se dirige hacia donde están los demás delincuentes ella comienza atacar y ellos también

En el cielo se encontraba Gohan volando de pronto oye las balas que había tirado el delincuente y siente el ki de Videl supone que están asaltando algo como un asalto él se dirige para haya

Gohan: Hay están asaltando el banco

Gohan se transforma en el gran saiyaman y baja lentamente para donde está el banco

Adentro del banco…

Videl seguía peleando pero de pronto un delincuente la arroja hacia el piso en una esquina

Delincuente: se acabó yo gane (apuntándola con una pistola)

El gran saiyaman habré la puerta para luchar

Videl: eso crees

Videl le tiro una patada a la pistola la cual comenzó a girar volando hasta que llego a la cabeza de Gohan; ella ni se dio cuenta pero te tiro una patada voladora y un puñetazo al delincuente lo cual lo dejo desmayado; de pronto Gohan se acerca hacia Videl, ella pensó que era otro delincuente lo cual con su codo lo empujo

Gohan: ahu…

Videl se voltea: hay lo siento Gohan pensé que era un delincuente ¿te encuentras bien?

Gohan: Si no te preocupes

Videl: Llegas muy tarde ya vencí a todos los delincuentes y tu recién llegas

Gohan: lo siento

Videl: porque llevas tu traje del gran saiyaman, si todos ya saben quién eres

Gohan: Hay es cierto, y te vas a ir al colegio

Videl: no tengo que hacer algo antes de ir al colegio

Gohan: bueno chau

Videl: adiós

Ella regresa al lugar donde se calló su collar

Videl: creo que este el lugar, si este es acá está el árbol

Ella se pone a buscar su collar

Videl: no está ahora ojala que León lo agarro

Videl se regresa a la escuela porque desde que termino la batalla con Buu no había habido clases; ya en la escuela estrella naranja hubo una formación y un cartel que decía STUDIO ¡ON BEAT!; en el escenario se encontraba el director

Director: les quiero anunciar felizmente, que los STUDIOS ¡ON BEAT! Se unirán a nosotros mandándonos;-el siguió hablando y hablando por otro lado

Ireza: Videl como crees que sean sus alumnos

Videl: no lo sé, supongo que si son cantantes y bailarines deberán de ser talentosos

Gohan: pero aun no los conoces

Ireza: bueno que importa lo más importante es que no sean chicas bonitas porque Gohan tu eres mío

Videl y Gohan se quedaron sorprendidos con lo que dijo más Videl pero con una cara de furia pero no le iba a pegar a su amiga

Gohan: Ireza que buen chiste

Ireza: no es un chiste Gohan yo te quería decir si quisieras tener una cita conmigo

Videl y Gohan se cayeron de espaldas

Por otro lado en la parte de atrás del escenario

Ludmila: León te dije que él lo invento, yo solo te quiero a ti

Francesca: no le creas León ella lo persigue a Tomas

León: ya déjenme en paz por favor váyanse

Las dos se fueron de pronto León saca de su bolsillo un collar

León: no puede ser el collar de Violetta, ojala que estudie acá-él tenía en la mano el collar

En el escenario

Director: bueno sin más ni menos les presento a los alumnos que estarán con nosotros todo el año ellos vienen del STUDIO ¡ON BEAT! Son Ludmila, Francesca, Maxi, Tomas y León

Ludmila: León vamos

León: no espérate debo de dejar esto

Ludmila: no hay tiempo

Al escuchar ese último nombre Videl se paró de inmediato y fue a ver si era el León que ella conocía

Videl pensando: si es el, hasta tiene mi collar en su mano

Ludmila:

Quien le pone limite al deseo  
cuando se quiere triunfar  
no importa nada lo que quiero  
es bailar y cantar  
La diferencia está aquí dentro en mi circuito mental  
soy una estrella destinada a brillar 

Todos:

Yo encuentro todo en mi música  
porque estoy siempre bailandoooo  
yo necesito que mi música  
me diga que estoy buscando, buscando en mi 

(Videl está en la parte principal donde León la vio)

León:

Si hay duda, No hay duda la única verdad está en tu corazón  
Si hay duda, No hay duda  
se hace claro el camino, llegare a mi destino 

(Videl se va para un costado y León va hacia halla, y le entrega el collar y se está poniendo; por otro lado los directores del colegio y del estudio hablaron sobre que hacían ellos dos juntos el director del colegio le dijo que ella cantaba maravilloso)

Ludmila:

Quien le pone limite al deseo  
cuando se quiere triunfar  
no importa nada lo que quiero  
es cantar y bailar

(El director del estudio hiso que Maxi viniera y que le dijera a León que la invite a bailar con ellos, ella dijo que no pero León la jalo para que cantara) 

Videl:

Algo suena en mí, algo suena en vos  
mueve tu cuerpo muévelo 

(El público se quedó impresionado al ver que Videl cantaba así)

Todos:

Encuentro todo en mi música  
porque estoy siempre bailando  
yo necesito que mi música  
me diga que estoy buscando, buscando en mi 

León:

Algo suena en mi algo suena en vos 

Ludmila:

Es tan distinto y fantástico 

Videl:

Suena distinto baila tu corazón  
mueve tu cuerpo muévelo

Todos:

Encuentro todo en mi música  
porque estoy siempre bailando  
yo necesito que mi música  
me diga que estoy buscando, buscando en mi  
encuentro todo en mi música  
porque estoy siempre bailando  
yo necesito que mi música  
me diga que estoy buscando, buscando en mi

Todos se salieron del escenario, en la parte de atrás del escenario

León: no sabía que te sabias la coreografía

Videl: bueno es que antes yo…

Ludmila: que ases acá ya tuviste tu actuación con la canción principal Te creo que por cierto me quitaste el papel, me quitaste a Tomas ahora a quien a León

Videl: yo no te quite a Tomas el me buscaba

Ludmila: mentirosa siempre me tuviste envidia

Videl: eso es una gran mentira no será al revés

Las dos se pusieron a discutir; por otro lado

Gohan: oye Ireza vistes lo mismo que yo, Videl canto frente a todos y hasta se sabía la coreografía

Ireza: eso no me sorprende Videl antes estudiaba con ellos pero uno de esos días se quedó sin voz

Gohan: y dejo de estudiar ahí

Ireza: obvio Gohan, pero cambiando de tema, cuando tenemos nuestra cita

Gohan pensando: que hago si le digo no se va a poner triste pero, yo quiero una cita con Videl no con ella


End file.
